


Звездопад

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Альбус и Скорпиус наблюдают за звездами.





	Звездопад

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно возраста персонажей, ООС, кинк на поцелуи и прикосновения. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

В середине августа дни еще были ясными и жаркими, а вот ночи стали куда длиннее и холоднее. И Скорпиус, засидевшись до утра за изучением очередной книги о путешествиях во времени, бывало, удивлялся, обнаружив, что рассвет наступил позже, чем он привык за лето. 

В середине августа Альбус стал беспокойней. Он забрасывал Скорпиуса письмами и каждый день связывался с ним по каминной сети. Скорпиус понимал, почему: времени до Хогвартса все меньше. Это их последнее лето перед выпуском. И, конечно же, они волновались. А кто бы не волновался?

Но, может, дело было в другом? Никто ведь так и не разобрался, что на самом деле произошло с ними и со всем миром, пока под действием хроноворота неотвратимо менялось прошлое и будущее. Многие предпочли сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, ведь в конце концов все вернулось на свои места. Но Скорпиус не забыл, что чувствовал в то время. И — он мог бы в этом поклясться — Альбус тоже.

Может, все дело в том, что они стали ближе тогда — куда ближе, чем просто друзья? И если не друзья, то кто?

Это было так странно: заканчивать друг за другом фразы, думать об одном и том же, упреждать желания друг друга. Скорпиус мог открыться Альбусу во всем, как и Альбус — Скорпиусу.

Кроме одного. 

И это тоже было странно, щемямяще-больно и сладко: смотреть на вихрастый затылок Альбуса, склоненный над котлом или очередным эссе, и хотеть провести по нему ладонью. Любоваться золотистым пушком на смуглой коже и хотеть прикоснуться к нему губами. 

Скорпиус, конечно, знал, что с ним происходило и как назывались его желания. Знал, что ничего страшного в том, чтобы влюбиться в такого парня, как Альбус, не было. 

Но, возможно, он стал бы куда счастливей, если бы это был не Альбус.

Ведь Альбус — его друг. Стоило ли открываться ему в своих чувствах, не разрушит ли это их дружбу?

И Скорпиус, подобно Альбусу, не находил себе места. Он думал об этом, разворачивая очередную записку Альбуса, принесенную недовольной встрепанной совой. И прочел: «Посмотрим сегодня на звезды?»

Почему-то Скорпиус даже не удивился. Это было целиком в духе Альбуса: очередная нелепая затея, требующая немедленного исполнения.

«Сегодня?»

«Пик Персеид. Или у тебя другие планы?»

Скорпиусу хотелось бы написать в ответ что-то легкое и забавное, что-то вроде: «Это свидание?». Еще прошлым летом он бы так и сделал, но не сейчас. Все слишком изменилось.

А планов, конечно, никаких не было.

Скорпиус отправился в условленное место, прихватив на всякий случай плед. Английская погода переменчива, и стоило подумать о мелочах.

Альбус уже ждал. Через его руку был переброшен точно такой же плед.

— М-да-а, — произнес Альбус после секундного замешательства и взъерошил свои и без того торчащие в вечном беспорядке волосы. — М-да-а…

— Привет, — кривовато улыбнулся Скорпиус, и они оба вдруг рассмеялись, как будто он сказал что-то очень остроумное.

Скорпиус, может, и хотел бы сострить, что-нибудь в духе: «А где же Персеиды, не пришли?», — но не решился. Что, если он обидит этой шуткой Альбуса? Да и вообще звучало глупо, а он не любил глупостей.

Альбус вдруг схватил его его за руку:

— Смотри! Смотри!

Скорпиус поднял голову.

У самого горизонта небо оставалось еще светлым, того густого, винного оттенка, который бывает лишь один месяц в году. Но чуть выше красный размывался, сливался с глубокой синевой. А над самой головой небо было почти черным, усыпанным крупными, словно морская соль, звездами. И одна из них прочертила небосклон от края до края, так быстро, что Скорпиус только и успел, что вдохнуть глубже и сильнее сжать пальцы Альбуса. На выдохе звезда исчезла.

— Успел загадать желание?

Скорпиус покачал головой. 

— И я нет, — вздохнул Альбус. Руку Скорпиуса он так и не отпустил.

— Смотри, смотри! Еще одна! И еще!

Скорпиус посмотрел туда, куда указывал Альбус, и затаил дыхание. Зрелище зачаровывало. Прямо над ними, на безграничном, бескрайнем небе, раскинулся рукав Млечного пути — будто чья-то рука дрогнула и рассыпала яркую, искристую дорожку. По ее краям клубилась густая, фиолетовая темнота. И эту темноту единым росчерком нарушил очередной метеор: ярко-зеленый сначала, перед тем, как угаснуть, он стал красным.

Скорпиус повернулся к Альбусу. На фоне ярких звезд его профиль выделялся необычайно четко. Скорпиус сглотнул. От ладони Альбуса по его руке шли невидимые горячие токи, словно их связывало заклинанием. Сердце забилось быстрее, а губы пересохли. Скорпиус знал, что это значит.

— Загадал? — спросил как можно непринужденней.

— Да, — кивнул Альбус, и в его голосе тоже что-то неуловимо изменилось. — Да.

Он повернулся к Скорпиусу так стремительно, что тот не успел отступить, и обнял, порывисто прижимая к себе. Скорпиус замер и онемел. Тело мгновенно отозвалось на близость Альбуса, сердце забилось быстрее, разгоняя кровь горячей, колючей волной до самого паха. Он хотел было отступить, чтобы не выдать себя с головой, чтобы Альбус не почувствовал охватившего его возбуждения. Но Альбус держал так крепко, словно боялся, что Скорпиус мог исчезнуть. Мелькнула шальная мысль, что это сон: один из тех, что преследовали его все лето.

— Да, — повторил Альбус, и осторожно коснулся губами его губ. «Будто с опаской, будто боялся обжечься, — подумал Скорпиус, и разозлился на себя за заезженное, подхваченное из какой-то нелепой книжки сравнение и за то, что не мог ответить Альбусу. Губы его не слушались, а сердце заходилось у самого горла. — А ты?

Скорпиус молчал. Ему было страшно. Его желание исполнялось прямо сейчас. Но, возможно, случившееся — какая-то очередная шутка, из тех, что были в ходу у них двоих, и он неправильно понял Альбуса? 

Скорпиус даже дышал через раз, не решаясь что-либо предпринять. Альбус же, осмелев, дразнил, ласкал его приоткрытые губы. От этих легких прикосновений у Скорпиуса по всему телу бежали мурашки и каждый волосок становился дыбом. Кончик языка толкнулся о его сжатые зубы, и Альбус вдруг тоже замер:

— Все хорошо? Скорпиус?

Скорпиус помотал головой, отчаянно сожалея, что не мог видеть сейчас лицо Альбуса, только слышал его прерывистое дыхание и его растерянный голос. 

— Скорпиус? Если что-то не так…

— Все в порядке, — выдохнул, наконец, Скорпиус, потянувшись к Альбусу, к его голосу, к его теплу, его губам всем своим существом. 

А хотелось ответить: «Не останавливайся. Продолжай».

Но продолжил он сам, обхватывая лицо Альбуса ладонями, целуя быстро, отрывисто, взахлеб. Он ловил язык Альбуса губами, слегка прижимал зубами, дрожа от азарта и возбуждения. Скорпиус словно ослеп и оглох, и сейчас в мире, кроме него, существовал только Альбус, и Альбус отвечал на его неловкие попытки столь же неловко. Они целовались, словно боролись, их напряженные языки сплетались и сталкивались, и Скорпиус ловил выдохи Альбуса, и делал вместе с ним вдохи.

Они оторвались друг от друга, наконец, отступили, дорожа, будто это была дуэль, и они не целовались только что до самозабвения, а бросались заклятиями. Губы и язык ломило, а воздуха по-прежнему не хватало, и Скорпиус то и дело прерывисто, глубоко вдыхал. Он видел лишь слабый силуэт Альбуса, чуть темнее окружившей их ночи, и вдруг подумал, что может потерять его, возможно — навсегда.

Скорпиусом овладел знакомый страх, пришедший из реальности, где Альбуса не было вовсе. Это чувство преследовало Скорпиуса, ходило за ним по пятам. И, бывало, он просыпался среди ночи в Хогвартсе с колотящимся от ужаса сердцем и не знал, в какой реальности оказался. Тогда только Альбус спасал его, приносил воды, держал за руку. 

Вот и сейчас Альбус снова спасал его, обнимая. А Скорпиус, движимый наитием, желанием стать как можно ближе, почувствовать Альбуса всем собой, взялся за край его футболки, стаскивая, прижимаясь губами к дернувшемуся кадыку, к бьющейся на шее жилке. Альбус отвечал ему тем же, вплетал пальцы в волосы, гладил вздымающуюся грудь и напряженную спину. Оторваться друг от друга не было никаких сил.

В какой-то миг Скорпиус оступился, рухнул на сложенные один на другой пледы, потянув за собой Альбуса. Они рассмеялись оба одновременно, а потом так же одновременно замолчали. И ладонь Альбуса легла Скорпиусу на живот, продолжив прерванное движение до самого паха, скользнула по напряженному члену. А Скорпиус снова замер, ожидая чего угодно, не веря себе и тому, что все происходит наяву. Но он не проснулся и Альбус не отдернул руку. Наоборот. Продолжая целовать Скорпиуса, он расстегнул пояс его брюк и нырнул ладонью под резинку белья, обхватил напряженный член Скорпиуса. А Скорпиус выдохнул, длинно и рвано, подавшись бедрами навстречу ласке, гладя Альбуса по плечам и спине.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Альбус. — Слышишь, Скорп?

Звездопад продолжался всю ночь.


End file.
